


Petals In The Wind

by Softboi_stephen



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Cute, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Loss of Virginity, Morbid, Past Child Abuse, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2021-04-03
Packaged: 2021-04-17 16:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softboi_stephen/pseuds/Softboi_stephen
Summary: Ruvik came to Sebastian after the event of "stem," though the man hated him he lets the male in. Something happens between them.
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastain remembered the day when Ruvik showed up at his door. Wearing formal clothes but still shaking form the cold snow, but seemed to smile at him with a soft giggle. Now, he begain to understand the man since he left his pain. But he still did those fucked up things to those people its best to forgive and forget. 

Ruvik looks at Sebastian with his cold gray eyes "what is it your think about?" Sebastian snaps back to reality and looks at the youngermale. "Its nothing just lost in my head as some would say" he smiled. Ruvik didn't seem pleased at the answer but took as it came. Sebastian watched the Victoriano doing paper work for bills and stuff. And fuck was Ruvik smart. Jesus this boy was a god at knowledge close to being god, which was Sebs opinion. The scared male looks at Sebastian again "you seem awfully quite." The older male smirks and leans closer to him. "Just admiring whats in front of me" he then kisses the males cheek. 

Ruviks non scared skin on his cheeks went to a softly pink "thats inappropriate action for right now." Sebastian grones then pulls Ruvik close and kisses him all over in a playful way. The younger male gave im and laughs a little soon looking back at Sebastian. Which he kissed his scared lips in a loving way "quite being a bum." Ruvik whines "I'm not a bum, Seb" he stares at him. 

Seb laughs softly then got up off of the bed taking off his shirt "then would you let me do this?" Sebastian kisses the clear skin on Ruviks neck making the male jump a little. "Seb- please you known im not ready yet" Ruvik said quitely. Sebastian just held him close and smiles "i know baby" he kisses his head. He lets go of Ruvik leting him change into pjs as he did the same. Ruvik lays down with a yawn as Sebastian turns off the lights. He got in bed and pulls Ruvik close and fell asleep with him.


	2. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still short forgive me   
Dont worry I'm continuing the smut part in the next chapter

Ruvik sat at the kitchen table hating that mobis as put him here. He wasn't a god damn rabid dog yet here he is under the watch of Sebastian. Speaking of the devil he walked to the kitchen then looked at the other "start your shit and I'll drop kick you." The scared male stayed quite and looked away not in the mood. Sebastian raised a brow then smirked "wow, someone finally knows how to behave I'm impressed." The older male teased. Ruvik gave a glare at the detective trying to hold back from snapping. "In stem you were terrifying, now you look like an angry bunny" the detective got closer to him. Sebastian grabbed the other Male's arm and growled "if you try to escape, I'll send your sorry ass back to mobis to play with you." Ruvik flinched at the touch then nodded slightly then the other let's his arm go. Sebastian turns on the tv and sighed softly heading to the couch as Ruvik wrote in his journal. The two were quite which was okay for now as they minded their own business. The next day Ruvik stood up to stretch with tiny noises which Sebastian turned his head towards him. The burnt male looked at the other "I did nothing wrong." Seb obviously chuckled at Ruviks response "I know, I was checking to see if you were okay." Now they were both standing up as the detective walked closer to the other. He grabbed Ruviks waist and purred "even if your a pain in my ass you can be really fucking cute." Ruvik trembled a bit feeling cold lips on his neck as Sebastian's grip held him in place. The smaller male was shocked as his back was against a wall. The detectives eyes were filled with hunger and Ruvik knew was primal urge. "Sebastian control yourself I'm a male for christ sake" the burnt male spitted out. " And?" Sebastian voice was in intoxicating as he purred in Ruviks ear. Ruvik had to admit that he did like the man and admired him from afar. But this made him question why he'd ever wanted to hate love and sex. But he was pulled out of thought as sebastian picked him up. Sebastian carried the other male to his bedroom then shuts the door with his foot. Ruvik was then dropped into the bed and his hands were quickly pinned. Sebastian used his free hand to spread the smaller Male's and got between them. Poor Ruvik was a blushing mess ashe looked up at the other. Then he felt Sebastian's lips on his neck once again which caused another whimper. This time it was different as the detective began nibbling and sucking on his none scared skin. Sebastian smirked as he gained a high pitched gasp from the psychopath. He kept going as cute little sounds came out of Ruviks lips. Seb pulled Ruvik lower to him and bucked his hips against his. This caused the other male to arch his back with a tiny moan. "Beautiful I want to hear more."


End file.
